The Final Moments of Charles Lee
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: What was Charles Lee thinking before Connor killed him? What would be going through his mind? I hope this oneshot helps to answer this question.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own in any way, shape, or form of any recognizable and licensed material in this work of fiction. I am not making or attempting to make a profit in any way, shape, or form from this work of fiction. It is only written to entertain.

AN: This is...odd. I wrote it in about thirty minutes so tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>This Assassin is persistent, even now I knew he would come after me. I knew he would have survived despite everything I had done to try and kill him simply because he wants to take my life.<p>

After I had escaped the burning ship, I had debated on what to do. The gunshot wound the blasted Assassin managed to inflict on me left me with very little options. It would eventually kill me despite what I could do if I couldn't treat it soon. Dying from an infection such as this is one I would like to avoid.

I must have looked worse than I thought, the harbormaster I spoke with t arrange transportation directed me to a somewhat out of the way tavern.

"_Sir, you'll have yourself a nice pint of beer before you depart at this tavern. It'll lighten your heart for the trip."_

Here I am now, simply drinking as I wait for the Assassin to arrive. A bottle of ale was on my table and I found myself slowly losing myself as I drank it. It was a strong one. The harbormaster's words rung true in the end, I found myself accepting of my imminent death before the Assassin even walked through the door.

Oh, I had no delusions that he would die. He would escape and soon I would see him walk through the doors in front of me. I would soon meet my end on his blade, the Assassin would make sure of it.

There. He's walking through the door now.

I suppose I should have felt fear at my imminent death and regret over the Templars falling for the moment with my death but I feel neither of those two things. I feel contentment almost, knowing that it would all end soon. So very, very soon.

The Assassin spotted me while I had fallen into my thoughts, he obviously had rushed to confront me as he limps over to me. I notice the dried blood on his white uniform, he had not even bothered to properly bandage his wound once he removed the wood in it. I feel almost special, the boy is truly this dedicated in killing me to risk his life just to take my own.

I knew he was stupid from watching him, I knew he was misguided from Master Kenway, but I did not know he was such a fool. How could something as grand as our order fallen to such a foe as this boy? We had conquered much greater than a single Assassin, especially some misguided, foolish, and ignorant boy masquerading as an Assassin.

The boy drew up a chair next to me, he looked at me and at that moment I let go of any hate I had of the boy. I was going to die one way or the other, I might as well take the quick option.

The boy, no…it's pointless to keep calling him that, especially when I look into his eyes. Those eyes are those of a man who now knew the truth of this world, of our eternal struggle. He knows that he may win this battle, but this war shall last forever. For knowing such, he deserves to be respected. Haytham once told me his name, it escapes me for the moment but it quickly comes back to me.

I offer Connor a drink, one he accepts as he takes the bottle from my hand and takes a drink from it. The alcohol does the same for him that it did for me and I figure now's the best time. I wait for him to hand the bottle back before meeting his eye. I don't need to speak my request, Connor knows what I mean as his grip tightens on his knife and he grasps my shoulder, pulling me in close before the blade is in my chest.

The pain lasts only for an instant before I feel everything simply leaving. My eyes are closing and I welcome it.

As my life leaves me, I wonder if my Templar brethren have accepted their own deaths as I do mine. I have little reason to think against such an idea. We all knew what was awaiting us when we joined the Templar cause. Few of us truly live to an old age, fewer still can escape a death such as this even then. Despite all we preach, we do crave power and the younger Templars are always ready to take it from those older.

But none of this matters now. Only my own answer. The one thing I know as I feel myself finally slip away.

I know that I'm ready to die.


End file.
